1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal including cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Hand-Held Phones (HHPs), game phones, camera phones, and the like, and more particularly to a self-cradling type portable communication terminal having a self-cradling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication terminal” refers to an electronic device which a user can carry while wirelessly communicating with another user. In consideration of portability, design of such a portable communication terminal has tended not only toward compactness, slimness and lightness, but also toward providing multimedia capabilities to enable the user to pursue a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication terminals will be not only used for many functions while still being compact and light, but also be modified to be suitable for functioning in a multimedia environment and for providing internet access and functions. Additionally, such portable communication terminals may be used by men and women, young and old, anywhere in the world, and are recognized as a necessity which the user always carries.
Conventional portable communication terminals are classified into various types depending on their appearance such as bar-type portable communication terminals, flip-type portable communication terminals, and folder-type portable communication terminals. Further, portable communication terminals are classified as neck wearable type terminals and wrist wearable type terminals depending on the position at or the way in which the user wears the terminal. Additionally, portable communication terminals are classified as rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals depending on the methods of opening and closing the terminals.
Further, each of the conventional portable terminals has been converted to enable a voice communication as well as a high-speed data communication. As consumer demands have increased, various services have been provided using wireless communication technology for transmitting and receiving data at a high speed.
With respect to the portable communication terminals as described above, the user has cradled the portable communication terminal using a purchased separate cradle, or cradled the portable communication terminal using a purchased separate charger while charging the terminal. In addition, the user has slantingly cradled the portable communication terminal on the purchased separate cradle, and comfortably viewed various images or moving pictures displayed on a displaying unit of the terminal.
However, it is not economical to purchase a separate cradle in order to cradle the portable communication terminal. Further, there is a disadvantage in that the charger must be carried with the user when the portable communication terminal is cradled and charged by using a provided separate charger.
For example, if the user does not carry the charger because it is inconvenient to carry the charger, it is difficult to charge and cradle the portable communication terminal, causing inconvenience to the user.